


Road to Discovery

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an A/U season 6. Spike and Buffy have "done the deed"; but haven’t split yet. This is just 	a random off-screen scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Completed ~~a very long time ago~~ 2003, 2004?

From the first time he’d seen her swaying to the music’s beat inside the Bronze, he’d had his suspicions. He loved the dance, but with her it had been different. 

When he’d formed an unlikely alliance with her to defeat Angelus, it had set the stage. Finally culminating in his sire casting him aside, blaming him because the Slayer somehow tainted his very existence. 

Then he’d been defanged – literally. And slowly, he’d evolved. He blamed the Slayer and her meddlesome friends. Her mother, too, for that matter. Joyce had had a way about her. Willing to treat him like a man, even though he was not. Lending a sympathetic ear to the woes of his unlife. 

_‘Slayer would do good to follow her mum’s example.’_

He wasn’t sure at what point his obsession turned to love. 

Even now, he could still remember the horror he felt that it wasn’t hate motivating him in his dealings with the Slayer, but the emotion that had been reserved just for his sire, his savior. It had angered him… and sickened him. He’d wanted to rage, to tear into flesh to prove to himself, to everyone that he was a demon. 

Vampires did _not_ love slayers. 

Ever. 

But somewhere along the line, his inner William had grown a pair and had brought the demon to heel. Leaving him ready to bare his belly for a good rub down.

Too bad she just wouldn’t see. Or _couldn’t_ see. 

Angelus had done a number on her. Having her friends ripping her out of heaven hadn’t helped either. 

Poor girl thought she was in hell. 

And who better to fuck her than the Devil’s spawn?

Spike shook himself and finished his mug of blood. It was late. 

Which meant the Slayer would be showing up soon. 

A little slap and tickle before calling it a night. 

~*~*~*~*~

The bloody bitch had done it again. Took off like a thief in the night while he dozed, sated from another marathon session of raunchy sex.

Frustrated, Spike shoved the covers off his naked body and got out of bed, pausing only long enough to pull on his jeans before making his way to the upper level of the crypt for some blood.

He barely withheld the shudder as he swallowed the pig’s blood. It was times like now that made him wonder why he’d yet to bite her and take a bit of her blood. Heal his body better than the non-human slop he’d been reduced to drinking. He could do it. Easily in fact, given that the chip didn’t work for her. And it would serve her right. For far too long she’d underestimated him. Belittled him to the point where he’d given serious thought to ending his existence.  
  
Once Spike had one hunger appeased, the anger came rushing to the fore. Letting his demon spring forth, he went on a rampage in his crypt. He’d later regret taking his fury out on his own things, but he was pissed off and a violent outburst was just what he needed at that moment to calm down. Damn her! Why did she keep doing this to him? Soulless demon, true. But, he was trying to be a better man for her. What more did he have to do to prove himself to her?   
  
His chair had just bounced off the crypt wall – the distinct sounds of wood breaking were pleasing to his demon ears – when he felt her. The Slayer was close. Probably right outside the door. Sure enough, it sprang open, announcing her presence. She didn’t say anything to him, just started stripping as she made her way over to him.

Like she hadn’t walked out on him not a few hours ago.  
  
Spike tried to resist her, he really did. He wanted nothing more than to turn his back and dismiss her out of hand. But the sight of her naked body as it was slowly revealed was more than his tortured eyes could bear, and his hand lifted of its own accord to lightly caress her bare arm. 

She’d never come to him before during daylight hours. 

She didn’t want tender. Then again, she never wanted tender. Probably felt she wasn’t good enough for it. 

Or, that _he_ wasn’t. 

__Fuck it.  
  
Gripping her bare arms, he swung her around and shoved her back against the wall. The Slayer never uttered a sound as her bare back slammed into the unyielding stone surface. There was no sparkle in her eyes, no eagerness for their joining, as he unbuckled his belt, lowered the zipper on his jeans, and pushed the material down around his hips, just far enough to release his cock. If not for the distinctive smell of lust permeating her body, he’d have to wonder why she was even here. Not wanting to see her face, devoid of expression, he turned her around and practically mashed it into the wall. Her hands prevented any real damage being done, catching herself before her nose was rearranged. 

Her ass stuck out invitingly, or as close to an invitation as he’d likely ever get, so he stepped in close and rammed his way home. No foreplay. Hardly any touching between them. 

Still smarting from her earlier rejection, he gripped her shoulders with both hands hard enough that his nails drew blood, and proceeded to fuck her like the demon he was. For the first time, using her body like she’d always claimed to use his. This time it was about him, what _he_ wanted. 

She was _his_ convenience. A willing hole to place his dick until his inner demons were exorcised. 

_Soulless demon. Don’t know how to love. You’re beneath me._

All the taunts he’d put up with over the last few years. 

His demon raged that the Slayer could so torment him. It wanted to draw blood, as surely as his own was spilt each time she deemed to pay him a visit. 

It didn’t take long for him to come. Not with the devil riding him and her taunts ringing in his ears – an angry fuck was often a fast one. With nothing more gained than his body’s release. 

He refused to touch her when he was finished. Slipping soundlessly from her body, Spike stepped back, pulled up his jeans and refastened them around his hips. He left her there unsatisfied – panting harshly and leaning heavily against the wall. If she wanted someone to just fuck her, he could accommodate. It killed him to walk away, but he did. Moving towards the hole in the floor that allowed him to seek refuge in the lower level of his home. 

Maybe now she’d realize that there could be more to their relationship than what she thought they had... that, in fact, there already was. If she’d just open her bloody eyes and see.   
  
She didn’t come after him, ranting and raving, demanding he finish her off. But then, he hadn’t expected her to. He listened, hands fisted tightly enough that his fingernails dug into his palm, as she slowly dressed and soundlessly left the crypt. 

The quiet click of the door closing was overly loud in his ears.

The tears he’d refused to shed in her presence fell silently from his own tormented eyes. 

The bed stood unused throughout the remainder of the day and the rest of the night. Spike refused to sleep in it, instead collapsing in one of the chairs.

Anguished over what he had done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She avoided him for a week. 

When she did show up, no mention was made of the last time she had been there. Spike, for his part, did everything in his power to make up for his behavior. He denied himself release until she had screamed her pleasure time and again. Finally joining her that last time. 

He shouted his love for her as his orgasm washed over him, but only in his mind. The only thing the Slayer heard was the sound of her own release echoing against the walls. 

She did something unexpected that night. Something that shocked Spike to the core. 

She stayed for a while. 

Not long. Just long enough that Spike felt like he’d made some type of progress. She didn’t let him hold her, but the fact that she remained in bed with him more than made up for it. 

Neither spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. 

A few minutes later, Spike felt her stir, and he steeled himself. 

She was going to leave. 

However, before she got out of bed, she leaned over and lightly brushed her lips across his – once, twice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~

Wrapping his arms around her middle to keep her in place, his eyes locked with hers.  
  
“Don’t go.” 

The whispered words left his lips unintentionally, and Spike wished more than anything that he could call them back. 

He watched the indecision play over her face. How her need battled against her sense of right and wrong. How she bit her bottom lip as she debated. Finally nodding her head in agreement.  
  
Relief rushed through him. 

She was staying. 

He was so ecstatic, he crushed her body to his in an enthusiastic hug, uncaring in the least the loss of every cool point he’d acquired over the century. 

He’d happily give them up if it meant she wasn’t going to leave. 


End file.
